Guernica
by Friditas
Summary: Pensamientos de Stear sobre la guerrra. Un minific perteneciente a la serie "Sueños". Dedicado a mis querida Musas Stearfans.


" _ **No, la pintura no está hecha para decorar las habitaciones. Es un instrumento de guerra ofensivo y defensivo contra el enemigo". Pablo Picasso**_

 **La Guernica**

" _ **No habíamos visto nada sagrado, y lo que llamaban glorioso, no tenía gloria, y los sacrificios recordaban los mataderos en Chicago, con la diferencia de que la carne solo servía para ser enterrada..**_."

Cayendo hacia el abismo, hacia la inmensidad del océano, observando el sol poniente por última vez…

En lo que fue la última época de mi vida, había sido fuerte y valiente como un toro. Bruto, salvaje, con la falsa esperanza de servir a mi patria. La realidad, me había envuelto en la oscuridad. Aunque deseaba seguir en la luz, la guerra corrompe, abruma, destroza hasta sumergirte en oscuridad.

Imágenes del dolor y la miseria humana, pasan sin cesar por mi mente como en una película de cine.

Una mujer sostiene a su niño. A su hijo muerto. Grita desesperada por creer que se trata de una mentira, pero es real. Llora tan desgarradoramente, que sus mismos ojos parecen lágrimas.

Esta patria llora también por sus hijos. Es como La Piedad de Miguel Ángel, una virgen hermosa, desgarrada a causa del sufrimiento. Alguna vez, esta ciudad también fué hermosa. Ahora, quedará manchada ´para siempre con el dolor de la sangre de gente inocente, derramada sin razón.

Cuando partimos de South Hampton, fuimos despedidos por palomas. Evoco la imagen con claridad. Me recuerda a la paloma mensajera de Anthony y Candy. La paloma blanca que simboliza la paz, ahora está herida también, puedo ver sus alas rotas y escuchar su grito silencioso. Nadie puede verla, porque se ha escondido. No pude ayudarla. No curé sus heridas como hubiese querido. Es tarde ya, estoy muriendo y la paz, no volverá por ahora…

Tantos guerreros valientes que lucharon y terminaron malheridos; que desearon ingenuamente proteger a sus seres queridos. Sin armas siquiera, solo defendiendo lo más valioso de su vida. No sabían que la guerra los destrozaría.

No parece haber esperanza, y sin embargo, quizá, dentro de esos entes descorazonados, que se arriesgan a diario por defender sus ideales, tal vez la haya.

Un rayo de luz, sería como ver a uno de los soldados sosteniendo una flor. Absurdo, pero no imposible. Antes de caer, yo mismo tuve un atisbo de ella…

Me ciega una luz destellante a lo lejos. ¿Una bomba, quizá? Un chico dedicado a la ciencia, como yo, no hubiera imaginado que la tecnología fuera usada para asesinar. La ciencia debía servir para un avance social, no para destruir de forma masiva. El ojo de la providencia ve todo. Los soldados voluntarios y entusiastas, ahora no somos más que asesinos.

Y al centro de todo, se encuentran las víctimas inocentes de esta barbarie. Expuestos cual caballos heridos. Intentando sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio en sus vidas, un esfuerzo inútil, vencido por la inminente llegada de la muerte que arrasa con todo a su paso, acallando los gritos.

La muerte no es esperada, ni deseada nunca, a pesar de la desesperación y dolor de los heridos. No importa si sus cuerpos han sido desmembrados, dislocados, cortados. La gente, se aferra siempre a la vida, a supervivir tratando inútilmente de frenar sus hemorragias. Y sin embargo, casi nunca funciona. En la guerra, casi nada funciona.

En otra época, esta patria fue una República gloriosa, ahora, es como una mujer fantasmagórica que no puede ni mantener iluminado un quinqué. Todo ha terminado. Todo arde en llamas.

No importan los ruegos. Los aviones siguen luchando entre sí. Dejando caer las bombas sobre las ciudades llenas de gente inocente. Los hombres buenos, ruegan al cielo un momento de paz. Como el tipo en aquél impresionante cuadro de Goya: El tres de mayo de 1808, que parece gritar "Basta de guerra". Todos son víctimas. Una pila de muertos al lado del tipo, lo confirma.

Puedo ver las figuras desde varios lugares. Mi mente une las distintas visiones en una imagen completa. Mi mente juega con la geometría, negando el punto de vista único. El último atisbo de cordura, de la ciencia que tanto amé. Estoy más débil de lo que creí. Se ha terminado para mí.

El alma del caído sufre y suplica arrepentimiento. Los espíritus de los muertos, se elevarán sobre cualquier opresión. Confío en ello.

Las mujeres, también alzan sus plegarias, claman por la vida de sus seres amados, por sus hijos, por las casas ardientes y por frenar el fuego que cae del cielo. El horror está siempre presente. No hay esperanza. No hay descanso. No hay piedad en la guerra. Yo quise tenerla y pagué por ella.

Estoy muriendo. Siento la sangre brotar de mi cabeza, empapando mis ropas. Adiós Patty. No puedo asegurar que nos volveremos a ver. Un alma pura y buena como la tuya… en cambio, yo… " _ **Los ojos que han contemplado la guerra, no podrán conocer a Dios**_. " Y menos, si han sido parte de ella.

" _ **Siempre hay esperanza, pero a veces, uno no puede esperar…"**_

…

 _La interpretación de esta obra pictórica, a pesar de estar basada en un bombardeo real ocurrido durante la Guerra Civil Española; ha sido generalizada hacia el horror de la guerra moderna por la expresividad de las víctimas y el simbolismo en cada detalle._

 _El 26 de abril se produjo el bombardeo de la histórica villa vasca de Guernica por las aviaciones alemana e italiana. La escena expresionista plasmada en la obra, fue inspirada visualmente, por la película pacifista de Frank Borzage,_ _ **Adiós a las armas**_ _(1932), sobre la novela del mismo título de_ _ **Ernest Hemingway**_ _._

 _Las citas entre comillas de este texto, pertenecen a la mencionada obra maestra del escritor, a excepción de la primera, que fue dicha por Picasso._

 _Como anécdota, la gran mayoría de lectoras en el Candymundo, conoce una de las muchas adaptaciones de esta gran novela, con el título de Reencuentro en el vórtice, con un final mucho más optimista que el original escrito por Hemingway_

 **FICHA TÉCNICA:**

 **Obra: Guernica**

 **Artista: Pablo Picasso**

 **Periodo: Expresionismo, Cubismo**

 **Año: 1937**

 **Técnica: Óleo sobre lienzo**

 **Dimensiones: 3.50m X 7.76m**

 **Ubicación: Museo Reina Sofía. España.**


End file.
